halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussione:Halopedia/Archivio1
Skin update Hi! First, sorry that this message is only in English. I hope you are able to understand. You may have heard that Wikia is updating its default skin to "Monaco" (skin info, features). This wiki is currently on the old Quartz skin (you may see it differently depending on your preferences). So we would like to switch you over. There are 7 color schemes to choose from: Alternatively, you can choose to make a custom scheme, like Memory Alpha, Military Wikia, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wikia. For more examples, see here. Any admin can set the scheme, just go to your preferences, choose the "skin" tab, and scroll down to the admin options section. For a custom scheme you will need to follow the instructions on the help page. We need to make the switches soon, so if I don't hear from you, I'll change to Monaco Sapphire in a couple of days time. Then you can decide on your ideal scheme later. If you decide on a custom scheme, and need some help, then let me know! Kirkburn (talk) 12:49, 11 ago 2008 (UTC) Progressi Questa wiki sta diventando sempre più grande e migliore :) Bravissimi, continuate così! YUBBO Cosa ne direste di camgiare skin? {-| il menu qui in alto andrebbe aggiornato, cosa ne dite? *Halopedia *Razze-unani/flood/precursori/covenant-razze covenant *Armi-precursori/covenat/umane *Veicoli-umani/covenant *Giochi-progetti eliminati *Gradi militari-covenant/umani Le lineette indicano sottocategorie comunque vi dedico questo Watch this JTS-117 si, ma proporrei di fare così: Halopedia Top Content Fonti (giochi, libri, Universo di Halo etc) armi veicoli e poi vediamo... poi CREDO ci voglia un moderatore/admin per fare questo Cosa ne dite, è stata una faticaccia... JTS - 117 13:53, set 5, 2010 (UTC) Nessuno commenta? Fighissimo, ottimo lavoro. Lo stema dei precursori non si vede molto ma fa nnt. Ceschius 14:23, set 5, 2010 (UTC) molto bello (sternus) Su halopedia.en si vede meglio xk è scura. JTS - 117 14:34, set 5, 2010 (UTC) adottato le categorie scritte poco più sopra (eccetto gradi militari)Y92 12:42, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) Amministratore la wiki in questi mesi ha fatto enormi progressi, però resta un problema: Roboris, l'ultimo admin, è sparito da un sacco di tempo, infatti i nuovi iscritti probabilmente non lo hanno mai visto e penso che sono pochi gli utenti ancora attivi da quell' epoca paleolitica ( per modo di dire) in cui la wiki aveva meno di 200 articoli, principalmente io, YUBBO, JTS-117, ceschius e forse qualcun altro. Direi che è ora di nominare un nuovo amministratore. 343 Guility Spark 18:04, set 7, 2010 (UTC) p.s. Io mi auto-elimino dalla selezione, devo ocuparmi di gears pedia visto che li gli utenti sono solo 3. 343 Guility Spark 18:04, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Mi ero già candidato in wikia centrale, me ne posso occupare io, me ne intendo dei codici sorgente e mi sto occupando dei template, se volete potrei finalmente eliminare tutti quei articoli inutili. JTS - 117 18:28, set 7, 2010 (UTC) ho spostato la discussione nel forum, continueremo li. Comunque approvo. ti sei dimostrato un valido utente e sei già admin in gearspedia quindi un po' te ne intendi con la roba che può essere modificata solo dagli admin.343 Guility Spark 18:33, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Metterei come amminmistratore uno di voi tre (Yubbo, JST-117 o 343 Guility Spark), mettetevi d'accordo fra voi tre. Io non sono tagliato per queste cose. Ceschius 19:55, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Idem, io roboris l'ho visto per poco tempo, anzi ho visto solo la firma, quindi voto anch'io per uno di voi tre. (sternus) ragazzi qui un admin ci vuole per forza...Y92 17:05, ott 5, 2010 (UTC) ma bisogna fare richiesta alla wiki centrale??, no perchè se no ci vogliono millemila anni!!! 18:58, ott 5, 2010 (UTC) io ho appena fatto richiesta ma credo che non passerà mai nessun amministratore li...Y92 19:54, ott 5, 2010 (UTC) l'ho fatta un mese fa...fate voi! 20:00, ott 5, 2010 (UTC) eppure su Gearspedia io non ho fatto richiesta per diventare admin, ma lo sono divenuto lo stesso. forse dopo un po' la wiki centrale li nomina da se. E comunque un mese è un lasso di tempo incredibile, è assurdo che ti abbiano ignorato così tanto.343 Guility Spark 11:39, ott 6, 2010 (UTC) ma missà che un admin può eleggere da solo altri admin... bho non so che dire, magari i primi utenti di una wiki diventano automaticamente admin... comunque restiamo in attesa (impaziente)Y92 12:23, ott 6, 2010 (UTC) Se ti riferisci a 343 sono stato io (l'admin e fonder) a nominarlo 18:02, ott 6, 2010 (UTC) allora grazie! speriamo che la wiki centrale si dia una mossa.343 Guility Spark 18:48, ott 6, 2010 (UTC) RAGA SON STATO FATTO ADMIN!!!!! :DY92 11:53, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) OMFG..."E dopo anni di ricerca abbiamo trovato quello che cercavamo...Sembrava Impossibile, ma ce l' abbiamo FATTA" Ceschius 12:00, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) e' vero, è incredibile! stanotte all'una! comunque, ho cominciato a destreggiarmi con qualche modifica (sono più difficili delle normali) da admin; ho scoperto che il menù laterale per il momento categorizza le categorie in ordine di quantità di articoliY92 12:20, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) son commosso :°) 15:47, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) Pagine Bella l' immagine delle 1000 pagine! Ceschius 11:51, ott 5, 2010 (UTC) Skin Che merda sto skin...senza admin non possiamo nemmeno cambiarlo... 11:58, ott 12, 2010 (UTC) Cosa ne dite della home page? 21:32, nov 10, 2010 (UTC) il template delle ultime notizie è ok, il logo sarebbe da ripulire un poco ma secondo me può già andare così; la skin mi sembra buona, posso cambiare colori ai link interni, ai "bottoni" e ad altre cose...YUBBO 21:37, nov 10, 2010 (UTC) Halo Magazine Chi sarebbe interessato a far parte dello staff della prima rivista dedicata solo ad halo? Ovviamente una cosa no proffit, Se siete interssati, andate sul nuovo forum (i http://wiki.gaming.forumfree.it/ ) e lasci un messaggio sulla board con la richiesta dell'autorizzazione alla sezione dedicata alla magazine. 22:40, dic 1, 2010 (UTC)